Paper Plane
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: After seeing her at a train station, he realizes that his friends childish antics from years ago just might get her attention. Although, will those paper planes be enough?


Disclaimer: I got this idea from Paperman (The Disney short before Wreck It Ralph), also I don't own Ouran.

* * *

The train station was deserted besides two people, a female and male. They stood near each other, but didn't react to each other. It was silent as they waited for the train to pull up, the girl held a folder to her chest and pushed some of her growing brown hair from her shoulder, allowing herself to look at him briefly. He was tall, she would only reach his mid chest if she stood close to him. His tan skin and short, wild, dark hair was accompanied by steel eyes. He looked threatening, and yet in a weird way sent a sense of calming from his body.

He held some papers in his arms, work he had done at home. His fingers lightly shifted uncomfortably, this girl, he saw her every morning on his way to work. She always found a way to look at him, but he didn't want to seem rude and look at her, or worse, talk to her. It was early in the morning, what if she thought he was a creep?

Of course, his mindlessly nervousness caused him to temporarily lessen his awareness of the surroundings. A train pulled up behind them, bringing a large gust of wind with it. A piece of paper loosed from his grip just as the girl turned. It hit her in the face. The man cursed himself and quickly pulled the paper from her face. Her scrunched up face lessened once she realized that the paper was no longer there. Her brown eyes met his grey. A smile between them passed and he noticed something on the paper. A pale coloured lipstick stuck to the page and as he looked up, the girl was gone.

He turned to see her sitting down on the train and frowned. He should've said something to her. As the train pulled away, she turned and saw him staring at her. The paper in his grip fluttering wildly as the air was pulled after the train.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, he filled out paperwork like a good boss. His eyes kept flickering to that sheet with the lipstick stain, it wasn't an important document, he had already printed off another copy and quickly filled everything out to match it. However, he just couldn't stop looking at it. A few more papers were dropped onto his desk and he let out a sigh through his nose that his business partner, thankfully, didn't hear.

A gust of window almost ripped the lipstick stained paper away from him and out the window just as his business partner left the room. With quick reflexes, he caught it and placed it on his desk. His eyes catching something much more interesting than work. The girl from that morning sat down in a chair in the building across from him, clearly a job interview.

He leaned back in his chair, he couldn't exactly leave. His business partner was always jumping down his throat about things like this. Wait until after business hours to have a life? During business hours, you were to sit at your desk and do your work. Otherwise, what good were you? The papers. His fingers traced the edges. He remembered his friends would always make paper air planes when they wanted to get a girls attention. Of course now, he thought that was a silly way. To get her attention though?

His fingers deftly folded the paper, and he opened his window. His grey eyes flickered towards the door before he threw the paper. Of course, it fell straight down. Okay, so another one. It wouldn't hurt. That would be the last time he tried.

It flew across the street and smacked into the side of the building. Another followed that one, and then another. Each one with little to no success. One flew into the window, but twisted around in the air and landed in the garbage. Another. Another. Another. He reached for another, but his hand hit the desk instead of paper. He frowned and looked at the lipstick stained paper. Might as well. He quickly folded it and went to throw it. The door opened and the air plane slipped from his grip. He quickly turned his attention back to his work. The dark haired man adjusted his glasses before handing him some more papers. With a smirk he turned and headed back out. He sighed again and looked out, the girl was leaving the building.

Everyone who knew him knew he was impulsive. He didn't think things through if he wanted something to happen then. So, when he jumped up pulled on his jacket and ran down the stairs brushing past his old friend and colleague, the man with glasses just smirked and shook his head. He quickly ran across the street, avoiding traffic and stopped looking around. She was no where. An irritated sigh left his lips quietly and he saw the lipstick stained air plane. He grabbed it and chucked it into the sky.

So much for his impulse. He trudged down the street, although he looked approachable, he didn't feel like it. His feet carried him far, some invisible force pushing him to move and move fast. His irritation was lingering on his shoulders. Why had he done that? It was stupid, he wasn't like the twins, or that idiot king. He was one of the more sensible ones. That was completely idiotic.

If he had been more aware of his surroundings, he may have noticed that he had been walking towards a train station. He stopped on the platform. It wasn't the one from this morning, but his mind went to it. Was she thinking about that as well? Did she even remember him? His eyes caught sight of a paper air plane that flew past as a train came, as it screeched to a halt the doors opened and the air plane fluttered into the train. He didn't think and just entered, grabbing the piece of paper and staring at it.

One of his.

His brow furrowed slightly, and nearly stumbled when the train pulled forwards. He sat down and waited to get off. However, as the train went on, each time he moved to get off another paper air plane would fly in, distracting him long enough until the doors closed.

When the doors opened and a paper air plane didn't fly in, he quickly got out. His arms full of the things. He looked up at a giggle. The girl from that morning. She held a paper air plane as well. The one stained with her lip stick. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, her fingers curling gently around the air plane. "You're that man from this morning," she spoke, her first words to him. He nodded, his mouth too dry to say anything. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

His mind went blank for the longest time, and then he was finally able to stutter out, "H-Haruhi?" The girl looked at him in surprise, blinking before she slowly nodded. "I'm Morinozuka Takashi."

Haruhi's eyes widened and she smiled largely. "Mori-senpai," she said happily. "What are you doing with all these?"

"I tried to get your attention," he admitted docilely, looking down at them. She folded the paper in her hands and placed it in her bag before taking some of the air planes from him. A smile on her face.

"Tell me about it over coffee?" she asked after they had disposed of the paper, save the lipstick stained one in her pocket. He smiled down at her offering his arm.

* * *

"Whoa, who would'a know!" Kaoru spoke up, looking at Takashi with a wide grin.

"Mori-senpai is as childish as us," Hikaru joked, giving his brother a high five.

"How come you two didn't recognize each other?" they asked together, frowning. The two didn't look that different. Especially Takashi, he looked as if he hadn't aged a day. Haruhi laughed gently.

"I never really looked straight at him, and I didn't think he'd be the kind of person to take the train," she explained earnestly with a small smile. Tamaki just stared at them before turning towards Kyouya and whining.

"Why doesn't she ever react to me when I do something romantic?" he whined, clutching onto Kyouya's arm. The man just smiled tightly and pushed him off.

"Your idea of romantic is to drag her off to do something she doesn't want to do," Kyouya huffed out, irritated that Tamaki had decided to whine to him. "Also, Takashi," Kyouya looked at him, "You never did finish your paper work," his fingers pushed his glasses up in a menacing way. Mitsukuni jumped up, shaking his head.

"Kyo-chan! Takashi and Haru-chan's happiness is more valuable than a bunch of paper~!" Mitsukuni said, turning towards them with a smile. Haruhi pulled out the lipstick stained paper and smiled gently.

"Oh, in this situation I think that a single piece of paper is the most valuable thing in our relationship..." she laughed looking up at her boyfriend. Takashi stared in awe at the piece of paper. He thought she had thrown that out. He smiled and kissed her temple.


End file.
